


I won't let them hurt you

by N3rdGirl



Series: Imports from DeviantArt [2]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kirby speaks normally but adds "poyo" at the end sometimes, Meta Knight is a bit harsh, Old work, kinda cringey, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdGirl/pseuds/N3rdGirl
Summary: Old work, from DeviantArt https://www.deviantart.com/chuggaaconroyfangirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, from DeviantArt https://www.deviantart.com/chuggaaconroyfangirl

(Y/N) dodged the shots being fired at her. She had to find a place to land, after all her spaceship was getting hurt. Below her, (Y/N) saw a Kabu. Quickly she flew down and landed near Kabu. Her spaceship turned back into her warp star. She attached it to her necklace and walked up to Kabu. “Kabu sees you are from here.”  
“Yes, I need a place to hid and a place where my warp star can regenerate.” Kabu put out the fire that was in front of him. “Thank you Kabu.” She walked in and saw there was another warp star in there. “Kabu, is there another star warrior here?”  
“Yes there is. Kirby and Meta Knight are the star warriors.” So there are more star warriors. (Y/N) smiled and sat next to the other warp star.   
  
After a little while (Y/N) heard voices.  “He said that the ship landed here poyo.”  
“But Kirby there is no ship.”  
“Meta Knight would never lie! Poyo! You should know this Blade poyo.” (Y/N) moved closer to the entrance, which had fire in front of it. “Kabu have you seen anyone around here.” (Y/N) was slightly scared. “Kabu has seen a girl of which you speak. For Kabu knew she would come here.” (Y/N) ran out from Kabu. She was met by two people in armor and a kid with pink hair, and a pink hoodie. (Y/N) held onto her warp star secretly unclasping it. The two people clad in armor pulled out swords. “Who are you.” (Y/N) slowly moved her hand away from her neck. “I don't have to answer you, after all you could be monsters sent to kill me!” (Y/N) threw her warp star and jumped on it. The pink haired  boy called out for Kabu to give him his warp star. (Y/N) noticed this. “Poyo! Wait! We just want to help, please stop.” (Y/N) Stopped and waited for the pink haired boy to catch up. “If you're trying to help then who are you, and why do you have a warp star!?”  
“My name is Kirby, and I'm a star warrior. Are you one too?” (Y/N) nodded. “We should go back, uhh.”  
“(Y/N).”  
“(Y/N). We should go back, Sword and Blade will probably be worried if I don't go back. Come on.” Kirby turned around and (Y/N) followed. Kirby got off his warp star and it went back to Kabu. “Sword, Blade she isn't a threat to us. Her name is (Y/N). Poyo.” (Y/N) stepped off her warp star and it shrunk back down. She grabbed it and reattached it to her necklace. “I'm sorry I ran from you. I've been running from some people who wanted to kill me.” Kirby walked over to (Y/N). “Come on (Y/N), there's a couple of people I want you to meet. Not to mention Meta Knight.” Kirby left with (Y/N) leaving Sword and Blade wondering just what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby led (Y/N) into the town. “Hello Kirby. Who's your friend?” (Y/N) backed up from the person. “It's ok (Y/N) this is the mayor of cappy town.” Kirby gently pulled (Y/N) to Kawasaki's restaurant. “Everyone says that his foods sucks but I like it.”  
“It doesn't smell that good.” Kirby walked in with (Y/N) “Kawasaki!!! I brought a friend poyo!”  
“Hello! What can I get for you?” (Y/N) looked at Kirby almost disgusted at the fact that she'd be eating at this place. “Two ramen pork noodles please.” (Y/N) looked at Kirby with a pleading look. “It's ok if you don't like it I'll eat it for you.” Kawasaki brought out two bowls of ramen and set them in front of Kirby and (Y/N). (Y/N) took a bite. It wasn't half as bad as she thought. She eating until it was gone. Kawasaki was happy that someone other Kirby liked his food. Kirby inhaled the food. “Thanks Kawasaki!” Kirby grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and pulled her to the castle. When they got there Kirby introduced her to Tiff and Tuff. “This is (Y/N) poyo! She's another star warrior!”  
“Oh great another food lover.” Tiff glared at her brother. “Don't mind him, it's nice to meet you (Y/N).” She held out her hand and shook (Y/N)'s hand. “Thanks, it's nice to know that there are some people that are still nice.”  
  
I was so happy that I was being accepted. Tiff was talking with Kirby. “Hey uhh (Y/N) I want to apologize for what I said earlier. “ Looking over a Tuff I smiled. “It's ok, after all everyone makes mistakes.”  
“(Y/N) I'm going to find Meta Knight, poyo. Can you stay with Tiff and Tuff, poyo?” I nodded and Kirby left. “So (Y/N), why'd you come here?” Turning to Tiff I sighed. “My home was attacked by a group of monsters. My mother and father being star warriors too, gave me my warp star and told me to run. I was in space for a long time before they found me again. The landing I made was to save my warp star. It functions as my ship too.” I unclasped my warp star. “Don't you have anyone to guard it?”  
“No. I'm perfectly fine guarding it myself. After all it stays around my neck.”  
  
“Kirby are you sure this girl is a star warrior?”  
“Yes I'm sure, poyo! She even has a warp star!” I was getting pretty mad at Meta Knight. He always questions me. “Well if you don't believe me then don't poyo! She needs help and aren't you someone who helps those who need it!?”  
“Kirby, I'm only worried about you.” I glared at him. “Why would you need to worry about me poyo? Anyway I'm going back to (Y/N) to see if I can help her poyo, weather or not you come with is up to you!” Turning around I walked back to Sir Ebrum's house within the castle. I opened the door to the room. “Kirby, did you find Meta Knight?”  
“Yes, but he doesn't believe me.”  
“I never said that.”  
  
I watched as a knight clad in armor walked into the room. A person of whom I supposed was Tiff's mom walked up to the knight “Why hello Meta Knight, what brings you to our home?”  
“I followed Kirby. He said that this girl was another star warrior.” I glared at this knight. “Do you believe that I am a star warrior? Or do think something else!?” Everyone gasped. “I never said anything like that.”  
“But you're thinking it! You don't think I'm a true star warrior!” I knew I was staring death in the face, I knew about Meta Knight and about Kirby. Surely he'd kill me or at least try to challenge me. “(Y/N), you know that Meta Knight can kill you.” Tiff pulled Tuff away. “You have a lot of nerve to stand up to me.” He turned around and started to leave. I gritted my teeth. Tiff put her hand on Meta Knight's arm, stopping him. “Meta Knight, give (Y/N) a break she's been through a lot. Someone, or something, is after her.”  
  
Meta Knight turned around and faced Tiff. “Fine.” (Y/N) reattached her warp star to her necklace. Sword and Blade ran into the room. “Sir the king he's in trouble!” Meta Knight, Kirby, (Y/N), Sword, Blade, Tiff and Tuff ran out of the room and to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the throne room they listened. “Now wait just a minuet! I thought I done got rid of you!”  
“Well all we want is the girl that landed in dreamland.” (Y/N) gasped quietly and stepped away from the door. “(Y/N)? Are you ok?”  
“Triple D just relax our monsters will be gone before you know it.” Meta Knight stepped away from the door. “(Y/N) are you the one that they are looking for?”  
  
I nodded. “I have to run! I can't let them catch me!” I took off running. “(Y/N) wait we can help!” Kirby ran up to me. Meta Knight nodded in agreement. “Sword take Tiff and Tuff to the front of the castle. Blade you go with them.” They nodded and ran off. “(Y/N) follow me.” Kirby started running and I followed  
  
The monsters started to run out from the throne room. An octopus monster, bugzzy, Blocky, Masher, and a number of other monsters. Meta Knight tried his best to fend off the monsters. Kirby was leading (Y/N) to Kabu so she could hide. “Kabu can keep (Y/N) safe?”  
“Kabu can do as you ask.” Kirby led (Y/N) into Kabu. “Stay here (Y/N), I'll keep you safe. I won't allow them to harm you.” Kirby jumped out and ran back to the castle. “Keep her safe Kabu!” Getting to the castle he looked for king Dedede. “Dedede poyo!” He found the king, cornered by a monster. “Kirby! Don't just stand there! Help me!” Kirby started to inhale the monster. When he had sucked it up he copied it becoming bomb Kirby. “Come on Dedede there are more monsters about!”  
  
Even though I didn't want to I sat inside Kabu. I took a look out side and saw a monster. “Kabu there's a monster out there.”  
“Kabu knows this.” I gritted my teeth and  jumped out, summoning a sword. The monster noticed me and ran to attack. I blocked its claws and slashed at it. Eventually I was able to kill it but it had managed to hurt me pretty badly. I crawled back to Kabu and blacked out.  
  
Kirby ran to Kabu followed by Meta Knight and Tiff. “Kabu, is (Y/N) ok?”  
“(Y/N) has been fighting and has not been hurt badly.”  
“You said you'd keep her safe!”  
“Kabu kept (Y/N) safe, but (Y/N) also kept Kabu safe.” Meta Knight noticed Kirby's clenched fists. “Fine, where is (Y/N)?” Kabu put out the fire in front of the secret entrance. Kirby ran in and grabbed (Y/N) carrying her out. “I'm going back to my house, poyo.” Kirby left Kabu canyon carrying (Y/N) with him. “Kabu, did (Y/N) really fight?”  
“Kabu does not lie. She did fight.” Tiff stepped forward. “But is she really a star warrior?”  
“(Y/N) is a star warrior.”  
  
I laid (Y/N) in my bed and walked to my refrigerator looking for a MaximTomato. “Come on, I know I have one.” Finally I found one. I turned the tomato into some soup. “K-Kirby.”  
“(Y/N) are you ok?!” Walking over to her I gave her the soup. “Here drink this.” (Y/N) took the soup and drank it. “Why (Y/N)?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you go and fight? I was so worried about you.”  
  
(Y/N) frowned and looked down at her feet. “I wanted to protect Kabu.” Kirby hugged (Y/N). “I just don't want you hurt.”  
“Kirby I know how to take care of myself. After all I have this.” (Y/N) summoned her sword and showed it to Kirby. “See, this is my weapon of choice.” Kirby gave (Y/N) her sword back. “Well I..I'm sorry (Y/N).” (Y/N) laughed and hugged Kirby. “It's fine, thanks for the MaximTomato.” She winked. Kirby blushed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N) woke up in Kirby's bed with Kirby sleeping on the floor. She got up and gently shook Kirby awake. “Oh good morning (Y/N), poyo.” Kirby got up and stretched. “Kirby, why did you sleep on the ground? I should have been the one on the floor.”  
“No, poyo. You were to hurt to be sleeping on the floor. Besides, poyo, I used to sleep in a tree. Just ask Tokkori.”  
  
Kirby walked over to the kitchen and you followed him. “What do you want for breakfast, poyo?”  
“Oh I'll have (F/B/F){Fav breakfast food}.” He nodded and started to make the food. You sat at the table and thought about why NmE would want you. Kirby handed you your food and a fork, you smiled and started eating. When you were finished Kirby took the dishes and put them in the sink. “We should go to the castle, poyo. I'm sure Meta Knight would be happy to train you alongside me, poyo.” You both walked out of the house. Kirby grabbed your hand and pulled you along to the castle  
  
Meta Knight was waiting for the two star warriors when the arrived. “Hey Meta Knight, poyo, is it ok if you train (Y/N) too?”  
“I can, but only if she is willing to prove herself.” Meta Knight drew his sword, and pointed it at (Y/N). (Y/N) summoned her sword and held it against Meta Knight's. “I will prove myself.” The two of them distanced themselves from each other. (Y/N) sat holding a stance, wait for Meta Knight to make the first move. Meta Knight dashed forward and swung at (Y/N). She blocked it and immediately attacked back, hitting his mask and leaving a mark. Meta Knight blocked (Y/N)'s next attack, while waiting for an opening to attack. Waiting to find her weakness. (Y/N) knew she was using to much energy going on with the force attacks. She started to do more defending rather than attacking. Meta Knight charged for a sword beam, and released it. (Y/N) dodged it and sent a weaker, but still strong, sword beam at Meta Knight. It hit him and knocked him back. His sword flew out of his hand and landed next to him.   
  
I quickly put my sword away and ran over to Meta Knight. Kirby ran up next to me. “Meta Knight, poyo, you okay?”  
“I'm just fine Kirby. As for you (Y/N).” He looked in my direction and I shook with fear. “I'll train you.” Kirby hugged Meta Knight then hugged me. I blushed. Meta Knight, seeing this, chuckled. Kirby glared at him. “Well then let us get started.” Meta Knight grabbed a sword that was laying on the ground. He tossed it at Kirby, who promptly inhaled it.  
  
Five long, antagonizing hours later you and Kirby were back at his house. “D-Does Meta Kn-Knight a-always.” You stopped to catch your breath. “Train me like that? Yes he does, poyo. I guess I'm used to it. Here, poyo.” He tossed you a Maxim tomato. You ate it and sat at the table. “If Meta Knight always trains you like that then I don't think I'll survive.” Kirby sat next to you. “Don't say that, poyo. Meta Knight just pushes you so you can learn. Trust me I know these things, poyo.” You giggled and Kirby blushed. “What?”  
“Oh it's just so cute how you say poyo a lot.” Kirby looked away. “Well it's just the way I talk, poyo. It used to be where I couldn't talk at all. The only thing I could say was poyo.” You smiled and hugged him. “Do you wanna go into town? I'm sure Kawasaki would like to have some customers, poyo.” You nodded and he smiled.  
  
“Hey Kirby, do you mind helping me? I just can't seem to get this to stay.”  
“Sure, poyo.” He dragged you with him to help. “Who's your friend Kirby?”  
“I'm (Y/N), and you are?”  
“Oh I'm the mayor's wife, Hana.” You nodded and began to help her with what she was doing. Soon it was done and you and Kirby were on your way to town. Everyone notice you and Kirby walking together. Walking into Kawasaki's you both sat down.  
  
Shortly after  eating you and Kirby were sitting outside his house looking at the sky. Little did you know, Kirby was slowly inching his way to you. He rapped his arms around you causing you to jump a little. “What's up Kirby?”  
“Oh, just thinking poyo.” You turned to look at him. “About what?” He blushed and adverted his eyes. “O-Oh j-just....Everything.” You laughed hugged him. “You're to cute.” You let go of him, only for him to grab you and kiss you.  
  
 _W-what?! K-Kirby's kissing me! B-but why am I not pulling away?_  
  
You kissed back, eyes closed. Kirby pulled away, both of you blushing. “I-I'm s-sorry (Y/N), poyo.” He started to get up. Quickly you got up and pressed you lips to his.  
  
 _I don't care if anyone sees. Kirby loves me, and I love him too_  
  
Pulling away you blushed. “D-does this mean you like, no love, me too?” You nodded to flustered to speak. He pulled you into a hug and sat on the grass with you.


	5. Chapter 5

You couldn't help but keep thinking about what happened last night. The fact that Kirby asked you out. At the moment you and Kirby were training with Meta Knight. “(Y/N)! Stop spacing out! Now get back to training!” You groaned as Meta Knight watched you train. He kept criticizing you. “Keep your focus tight!” Gritting your teeth you pulled your arrow back and launched it. Breaking the target. Meta Knight grabbed your arm. “What was that! You cannot let your anger get the better of you!” Pulling your arm free you grabbed your warp star and flew away on it.  
  
Tiff looked at the commotion coming from the training area. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!!!!”  
“Kirby, a start warrior should never let their anger get the better of themselves.” Tiff walked into the training area. “STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” They looked at her. “Kirby go find (Y/N), Meta Knight you go and get ready to apologize to (Y/N).” Kirby nodded and called out for his warp star.   
  
I Flew towards Whispy's woods and landed in front of Whispy. “Whispy, can I have an apple or two?”  
“Sure.” He shook his branches and some apples fell from the branches. I grabbed a few and waved as I flew to Kirby's house. Walking through the door I sat on the couch. “I just can't seem to find her Tokkori.”  
“Well I haven't seen her, I wouldn't be surprised if she left!”  
“Why would she leave! She told me she loved me!”  
“Calm down she wouldn't leave you. I'll go looking for her, just stay in your house.”  
“Ok, I'll let you know if I find her.” I heard the door open as Kirby walked in. “(Y/N)!!!! You're ok! Kirby ran up to me and hugged me. He picked me up and kissed me.  
  
After a while of convincing I was able to take (Y/N) back to the castle with me. Meta Knight met us in front of the castle. “Uhh (Y/N) I just wanted to say that I am sorry.” (Y/N) nodded. “It's fine.” She walked into the castle. Tiff jumped off the ledge she had been standing on. “Kirby go talk with her. I need to speak with Meta Knight.” Kirby ran into the castle. “Meta Knight, I know you've been training both of them in the ways you learned but you have to learn that they need more time with each other. After all they are dating.” Meta Knight sighed. “Besides It's been a while since you've taken a break.”  
  
I sat down on a ledge watching the sunset. “Beautiful, isn't it.” Kirby came a sat next to me. “Yeah, reminds me about my home. Only with less suns.” I turned to face Kirby a smiled. “So why haven't we gone to stop NmE?”  
“Meta Knight wants to hone my skills, poyo. But if we don't do something now he'll grow stronger, poyo.” Kirby hugged me and hugged back. “You two don make the cutest couple.” We both jumped and turned around to see Dedede and Escargoon smiling. “Somethings up (Y/N), Dedede never smiles like that.” Kirby stepped in front of me. “So, poyo, why are you two here?”  
“We're just here to see you two love birds.” They stepped closer to us. Escargoon shoved Kirby away while Dedede grabbed me. “(Y/N)!”  
“Kirby!”


	6. Chapter 6

Escargoon knocked Kirby out and ran with Dedede to the throne room. I struggled to get out of his grasp. “Let me go! HELP! TIFF! KIRBY!!!!!” Dedede slapped me and opened the door to the throne room. “You impostors! Let us go!” I looked to see the Dedede that was holding me change. A screen came up and there was that face of the man who was after me. “Sorry about this king but I needed to get the girl some way or another.” I looked at the man, glared at him. He laughed at me. “Shadow monsters bring her here!” The monsters walked to the transporter with you.  
  
Tiff heard the scream and she came running. “Dedede, Escargoon what happened!” Tiff cut the ropes binding the two. “Two of dem' dere monsters came out and tided us up. Took our forms and busted out.” Tiff nodded. “You two stay here wait for Sword or Blade. Don't let any monsters back in!” She ran out and looked for Kirby. As Tiff was running she, literally, ran into Meta Knight. “Sorry sir!” Meta Knight got up and dusted himself off. “It is fine. At that moment Sword and Blade came holding Kirby. “Sir we found Kirby. He's out cold.” Tiff took charge and grabbed Kirby. “Alright, so we'll go to NmE's hideout and get (Y/N) back. Sword, Blade stay with Escargoon and Dedede.” They opened their mouths to speak. “That's an order!”  
  
I looked around, after I woke up, a cell. Just. Fucking. Great. I banged on the cell windows. Great it's plastic, no way of escape. “LET ME OUT!!!!!” Starting to freak out I attacked the sides of the cell. I heard laughter. “Why hello (Y/N).”  
“Why me, why do you need me!?” More laughter. “Well as you know, you're that only pure woman star warrior. This being true, you're the one we need to rebuild our empire.”  
“NmE is dead!” Customer laughed and walked up to me. “Yes but I was always planning for NmE to die. He was a hindrance to me. I put up with him just so I could one day become ruler of the universe. But there was one small problem. You.” I glared at him. “You have me, now what?”  
“Now I create the perfect slave. The most obedient monster. Using you. Your blood, no your body as a whole.” _Just keep him busy (Y/N), Kirby will come._ “But you can't now. Not until you get something, and you won't get it. I will not allow it.” I sat down in my cell. “Good day to you.”  
  
After much water and packing of certain items Kirby could use to transform Tiff, Meta Knight and Kirby were ready to go. “Kirby take this.” Blade tossed his sword to Kirby. “Take good care of it. My girlfriend gave it to me.” They stepped on the transporter and off they went.  
  
I heard laughter and led Meta Knight and Tiff towards it. “Trust my (Y/N) I have my ways of getting what I need.”  
“But I won't give it to you, and you can't take it by force.” I used the sword Blade gave me to transform. “Let's go, poyo.” Tiff handed me my warp star. “I have (Y/N)'s too.” I took it and put it in my pocket for when I'd need it. “Give up Customer, you'll die before you take over the universe. All the monsters NmE had are gone. Dead. Killed by Kirby. Killed by me. I slayed so many of them, I kept trophies. Do you wanna see?” Defiantly (Y/N)'s voice. I led the way to where Customer was and nearly broke down crying when I saw (Y/N). “Better yet, I can keep something off you as a trophy.” (Y/N) stood up and beckoned for something. “What are getting at?”  
  
(Y/N) smirked. “My warp star. The thing you need, but I won't give. It'll kill you, just like Kirby's kill NmE.” Her star flew from Kirby's hand and smashed the plastic. Meta Knight, Tiff, Kirby and Customer watched in awe as (Y/N) held her version of the star rod. “Come then Kirby, join me.” Customer turned around and saw the others. Kirby took his warp star and made it become the star rod too. They both attacked Customer until he was defeated. Turning back to normal (Y/N) fainted. The power from the star rod being to much for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirby picked up (Y/N) and they all walked back to the transporter. When they got to the transporter Tiff stopped them. “Wait, I heard something. Give me (Y/N). I'll go ahead you two go stay and fight.” Kirby nodded and handed Tiff (Y/N). Meta Knight drew his sword and Kirby transformed into his sword form. They walked around looking for whatever Tiff heard.  
  
As we were walking a monster jumped out who looked like Tiff. “Kirby wait! Don't attack! I'm the real Tiff!” Meta Knight looked at me. “Go look for (Y/N) Kirby, I'll take care of this.” I nodded and ran off looking for (Y/N). “I brought her master.”  
“Good, now we can get her warp star.” I gritted my teeth. But I know (Y/N) doesn't have her warp star. I do. “(Y/N) doesn't have her warp star.” I stepped out and slashed my sword at the monster and at Customer. “Give me my (Y/N)!” Charging up a sword beam I released it at Customer. There was a sound of metal on metal. “Kirby get (Y/N) out of here! Take her to Kabu!” I grabbed (Y/N) ran to the transporter.  
  
Meta Knight and Tiff battled Customer. Once Meta Knight had knocked him down Tiff landed the final blow. They walked to the transporter and arrived at the castle. “Sword Blade destroy this transporter.” Tiff ran out to Kabu.  
  
“(Y/N).” I opened my eyes and saw Kirby standing next to me. He hugged me and gave me a big kiss. “I'm so glad you're ok!” I smiled and got up.  Tiff came in with some food for us. “How long was I out?”  
“A few days, but don't worry everything's ok.” I nodded and took the food to eat it. Kirby took the food from me and shared it with me. “K-Kirby!” I blushed as he continued to share food with me. “ You're to hurt to feed yourself. I promised you I wouldn't let anything hurt you.” He took another bite of food to share with me.  
  
A few years later you and Kirby were getting ready to be wed. Kirby had asked you after you were fully healed. Both of you stood at the alter and you just finished your vows. Blade brought the rings forth. You took a ring and put it on Kirby's finger and he did the same. Meta Knight spoke up. “(Y/N) do you take Kirby to be your lawfully wedded husband to hold and to have in sickness and in health till death do you part?” You took a breath. “I do.” Meta Knight turned to Kirby. “Kirby do you take (Y/N) to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold and to have in sickness and in health till death do you part?”  
“I do.” Meta Knight faced you then Kirby. “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” Kirby grabbed you and kissed you.  
  
After the banquet we went back to Kirby's house. He went into the kitchen and got us something to drink. I smiled and took the drink. “Thank you Kirby. For everything.” He smiled at me and gave me a small kiss on the nose.


End file.
